1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid handling devices, their uses and operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a fluid handling device and method for sensing chemical and biological agents and preferably also treating a person exposed to such agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The threat of biological and chemical (biochem) attack from terrorists and rogue states has increased in recent years. Biochem threats particularly put military personnel, law enforcement, emergency response, first responders, and postal workers at risk. While not all biochem agents have antidotes, a significant percentage does. For example, antidotes and treatments exist for sarin, VX, tabun, soman, cyanide, lewisite (β-chlorovinyldichloroarsine), anthrax, brucellosis, bubonic plague, Q fever, and botulism.
Biochemical and chemical compounds can be detected through the use of absorption. For example, film materials capable of selectively absorbing certain compounds find use in humidity, pH, glucose, bacteria, blood, cellular, pollution, poisons, gas and biotoxin sensors and detectors. However, many biochem agents that might be used in an attack require immediate treatment to save the victim's life, with the medical response time making the difference between complete recovery and a permanent handicap or death. Making treatment available in the field and in time to be effectively used is desirable but difficult. Treatment on a remote battlefield, especially when fast-acting chemical agents are involved, can be particularly difficult since many affected personnel may be incapacitated. Commercial or military products or systems do not exist that can provide immediate and effective defense against an actual biochem attack.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a portable rapid-response device were available as a first defense for individuals against chemical and biological terrorist attacks. Such a device would preferably be capable of detecting the type and amount of biochem agent. Such a device would also be preferably capable of selecting one or more appropriate antidotes, and precisely delivering appropriate amounts and concentrations of antidote(s) to the victim. Finally, it would be advantageous if the number of separate components required to perform these functions could be minimized while maintaining or improving the precision by which these functions are performed.